


Motion Sickness

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Clint whomping time [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Motion Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: Super short fic about Clint and waves.
Series: Clint whomping time [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670698





	Motion Sickness

Clint grabbed his stomach and leaned into the bucket.

"Aww, Having trouble?" Natasha walked over wearing just a black bathing suit that hid her scars and showed off everything else. 

"No more," Clint groaned as another wave hit the yacht.

Tony had suggested a weekend getaway to relax after a very stressful month. They had finally stopped the latest crazy organization that thought attacking a city the Avengers called home was a good idea. With nothing important coming up and being only a phone call away they all got excited to visit one of Stark's private islands.

It was a rather large yacht but the waves were especially harsh today. Peter was making a show of holding onto the side of one of the upper decks and enjoying the movement. Clint took one look at him and dove for his bucket again.

Natasha patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Malen'kaya ptitsa. We will be there in only two more hours."

The assassin groaned as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> malen'kaya ptitsa = little bird


End file.
